Various products have been marketed or proposed for functioning as a rack or other support structure which includes at least one elongate member extending from at least one supporting end plate. The elongate member may be cantilevered from just one supporting end plate or may extend between two supporting end plates.
In order to reduce assembly costs and reduce packaging and shipping costs, some of these types of products are sold to the customer as a knocked-down or unassembled set of components. The customer or other ultimate user then assembles the components.
It would be desirable to provide a set of components for being assembled into such a product wherein the assembly could be relatively easily and quickly effected.
Further, it would be advantageous if the connections between the components in the completed assembly were relatively tight and strong.
Additionally, it would be desirable if the number of connecting components required to complete the assembly could be kept to a minimum.
Also, it would be advantageous if one or more of the connecting components each had a configuration that would permit the component to be used in one of a number of different connection locations.
Further, it would be beneficial if a connection component could be provided with a configuration so as to accommodate its use with having more than one size. This would permit a plurality of identical connecting components to be used in an assembly having different size parts to be connected. This would simplify the assembly process.